Banned
by Earl of Pudding
Summary: After being banned from Quidditch, James must rely on his little brother but will Albus pull through? Just a funny drabble about the next gen kids!


Banned

By The Earl of Pudding

I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, all rights and credits go to JK Rowling.*

*･ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. *･'*ﾟﾟ*･* :.｡. .｡. *･ﾟ･*

He couldn't believe it, he, James Sirius Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was banned from quidditch mere days before their second match, against Slytherin. His father, Harry Potter, was the defense against the dark arts professor and also the head of Gryffindor house. He had caught James teaching his 12 year old sister Lily various cruel jinxes and hexes for her to use against some bully in their year. Their brother Albus warned them not to go through with it but Lily was becoming desperate for something to change and it seemed Albus' plan of telling the teachers wasn't working. It was time for action so she went to her much more fiery brother, but James unfortunately, took it too far. He suggested she sneak into their father's office and steal an advanced book on dark arts and curses. 'There was no way Lily could ever follow through on cursing another student,' he thought. 'Besides she would never be able to pull off any of those curses.' He was wrong.

Lily enlisted the help of her friend Sarah Abbot and after drawing Peeves into the library as a distraction, they snuck into Professor Potter's office and sneaked several books of advanced hexes, jinxes, and curses. They too saw no harm in the curse as long as no one was seriously injured. They did not think too much about it, Lily was desperate for the bullying to end.

Sarah and Lily decided that dinner would be their best opportunity. It seemed much harder to pinpoint the culprits in such a large crowd. Ashlyn Pike was already there sitting at the Slytherin table. Lily and Sarah selected seats with a good line of sight on Pike. They new that in order to keep up the concentration the spell requires that they would need a direct line of sight. Neither of them had successfully produced the curse as they practiced on each other but they seemed to be getting close. Lily was sure that if they both did it at the same time then they would have the power to perform it...

James had no idea what he had done this time to get called into the Headmistress' office, yet here he was sitting outside Professor McGonagall's door waiting to be called in. Suddenly the door opened and McGonagall came out with Sarah and Lily. Sarah was crying hysterically and Lily looked white as a sheet. All three of them walked right past him and began up the stairwell. He turned to ask her if he should follow when he heard his name from behind him. His father was standing in the door way, arms crossed and face severe. Harry gestured for James to come into the office. He was screwed.

*･ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. *･'*ﾟﾟ*･* :.｡. .｡. *･ﾟ･*

So James no longer had the best part of Hogwarts to look forward to. And to make matters worse his father had banned him from Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He told James that he not only betrayed his trust but that he clearly wasn't responsible enough to be learning the information given in a NEWT level DADA class. It was his last year at Hogwarts and his own father had single-handedly ruined his future all cuz his stupid little sister couldn't take a joke. He had hoped to follow in his fathers footsteps and play professional quidditch before training to become an auror. Now both dreams had been squashed. Without being able to play in the house cup he wouldn't be seen by any quidditch scouts and there was no way he could qualify for the position of auror without his DADA NEWT.

James had stormed out into the grounds not wanting to talk to anyone. He looked out onto the pitch as he kicked rocks across the muddy path. He was not giving up. He'd show that he was responsible, there was no way his dad, or Headmistress McGonagall for that matter, were going to let Slytherin take the house cup from Gryffindor. First thing was first though, he needed someone to take over as seeker, at least for this weekend's match. But none of the other Gryffindors who tried out were even close to good enough. Then he remembered his little brother Albus. He had never tried out for the team but being the son of two world class Quidditch players, he certainly had talent. They had played quidditch many times at home with their cousins and James and Albus were both very competitive. He knew Albus had the skills, the problem was that Albus never wanted to play for the house team.

"Come on Al," pleaded James, " Just for the one game. I'm sure I can get Dad to let me back on the team soon."

"I have OWLs coming up soon! I need to study! I don't want to waste my time playing Quidditch."

"Waste of, waste...of..." James was appalled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, never the less he needed Al to play this weekend. "Look, I'll help you study, I'll do your homework for you, I'll do anything please just play this one game."

"Just the one game?" Al eyed his brother skeptically.

James nodded, "just the one."

"Fine."

James flung his arms around his brother causing him to spill his school books everywhere. "Oh Al! I could kiss you!"

"Please don't," Al begged as he shirked away from his brother.

*･ﾟ･* :.｡..｡. *･'*ﾟﾟ*･* :.｡. .｡. *･ﾟ･*

The time had come, the second game of the season and he was here, in detention with Filtch cleaning the trophy room. It had been hours, he was sure of it. The suspense was killing him. The points were very close. They only needed to win by 30 points to stay in the running for the house cup. All they had to do was win. Just as he thought he'd lose his mind with worry someone entered the room.

"I think the trophies look plenty clean. Thank you Mr. Filtch for presiding over Mr. Potter's detention." Filch grunted and shuffled past him muttering something about shackles, dungeons, and "good old days." James turned around to see the kind smiling face of his father. Though he was smiling it was a sort of sad smile.

"How'd it go?!" He blurted our the words before he could stop himself. His dad laughed. But the sad look did not leave his eyes. James' heart sunk, they lost, he knew it. Now Gryffindor had no chance at the House Cup now and it was all his fault. He looked down not wanting to meet eyes with Harry.

"I hope you're learning your lesson because the team really needs you. Albus must have meant it, he really doesn't want to waste any time on quidditch."

"He didn't lose did he?"

"Nope," Harry grinned finally loosing the sad look in his eyes there seemed to be nothing now but wholehearted amusement. "He even broke a school record 150-0. Shortest game in Hogwarts history," Harry proclaimed, "only lasted about 45 seconds. Instant the whistle blew he dive-bombed the referee and caught the snitch barely 3 yards from the box, handed it to Madam Hooch and walked straight off the pitch. Nearly caused a riot of the whole school."


End file.
